Adventure Time: Between Worlds
by Aikawa-BL 14
Summary: Siempre he pensado "Si siempre Finn o Fionna son los que rescatan princesas o principes, ¿que pasaria si esto fuera alreves?". Se trata de una combinación entre mundos, tal como dice el título.
1. Chapter 1

Aika-chan. Holap… se preguntaran porque no he subido… les dire que desde hace unos meses me robaron mi usb, que contenía las actualizaciones de mis otras historias, asi que trato de volverlas a hacer.

También, quiero aclarar que esta historia que voy a comenzar a publicar, no va a ser yaoi, va a ser hetero.

¡Que comience el Fic!

.

.

Capitulo 1.

Era un día normal en la región de AAA, y Marshall Lee se encontraba flotando hacia la casa de Fionna.

-Ese Gumball, siempre ocupado- decía Marshall- por eso el será más viejo que yo algún día- se burlaba.

Ese día, Gumball estaba haciendo, como siempre, investigaciones, experimentos y papeleo del reino, asi que no podía ir a visitar a Fionna, aun cuando si quisiera ir a verla.

-También esa llamita de príncipe, siempre tan neurótico- se quejaba/burlaba el vampiro.

El Príncipe Flama estaba tomando clases para que no se enojase tan rápido y tampoco quemar cosas a lo loco, pero decidió no acompañar a Marshall porque sentía que a los 10 minutos iba a comenzar a atacar al vampiro y quemaría todo a su paso, lo que ocasionaría que Fionna estuviera molesta y decepcionada de él.

-Seguro Fionna estará sola, creo recordar que Cake decía algo sobre tiempo familiar o algo por el estilo- se decía a si mismo Marshall.

Efectivamente, Cake y Lord Monochromicorn estaban cuidando juntos a sus hijos, además de estar conviviendo como familia.

Al llegar, Marshall notó que no escuchaba ningún ruido dentro de la casa, aunque estaba seguro de que Fionna debería estar ahí.

-Oye, Fi, ¿Estas en casa?- toco Marshall la puerta pero no recibió respuesta alguna- supongo que no está- se dijo a si mismo

Comenzó a irse cuando escucho como algo se movía dentro de la casa y decidió acercarse más a la puerta.

-¿Fionna?- preguntó Marshall

-¡Marshall!, ¡Marshall!- se escuchaba una voz gritar, aunque era un poco baja en tono.

El vampiro, escuchando el grito, rompió la puerta con su guitarra-hacha, y floto hacia donde creía que provenía la voz.

-¡Fionna!- gritó Marshall al llegar al cuarto.

Paso su mirar por toda la habitación y noto cierto movimiento en una de las montañas de tesoros que había en el cuarto. Creyendo que era la chica, se acercó y comenzó a excavar. Al estar más cerca de la fuente del movimiento, no pudo evitar sorprenderse por lo que vio.

.

.

.

-¡BMO!- gritó, un tanto molesto, Marshall.

-¡Marshall, hay problemas!- decía BMO -¡Fionna está en problemas!- gritaba.

-¿¡Que le pasa a Fionna!?- preguntó Marshall.

-No sé- dijo BMO, enojando a Marshall- pero alguien me enterró en esa montaña, y escuche como Fionna parecía estar peleando contra el sujeto- aclaró.

Marshall, pensando en lo peor, comenzó a revisar cada piso de la casa, en compañía de BMO, hasta que llegaron a la cocina.

-¡Fionna!- gritaron Marshall y BMO.

Fionna se encontraba tirada en el suelo, sin su gorro de conejo, y parecía tener un rostro tranquilo.

-Hey, Fi, despierta- dijo Marshall acercándose a ella y moviéndola un poco.

Fionna no respondía y Marshall, pensando de que era de sueño profundo, le tiro agua en su cara pero esta seguía sin despertar.

-Fi, ¿estás bien?- preguntaba Marshall.

Marshall, al acercar su mano a la cara de la contraria, y ponerla en su mejilla, siente como esta está fría.

-Fi, despierta- decía un poco desesperado Marshall.

Este no recibió respuesta alguna y decidió llevar a la chica a su cuarto. Marshall levanto a Fionna en sus brazos e iba a llevarla cuando escucha unos pasos apresurados corriendo hacia su dirección. Cuando estos pasos se encontraban en el mismo piso que Marshall, el vampiro pudo notar que se trataba de Cake, el príncipe Gumball, el príncipe Flama y Lord Monochromicorn, junto con sus hijos. Hubo un silencio que nadie rompió ya que el grupo recién llegado miraba a Marshall con enojo al ver como este llevaba a Fionna en sus brazos, mientras que Marshall pensaba y, hasta podía apostar, lo que iba a pasar.

-¡Fionnita!- dijo Cake acercándose.

-Marshall, ¿Qué le has hecho a Fionna?- preguntó Gumball.

-¿Por qué siempre me culpas de todo lo que pasa?- decía un cansado Marshall

Lord Monochromicorn comenzó a hablarle en clave morse al príncipe Gumball.

-Cierto, llevemos a Fionna a su cama- declaró Gumball.

Marshall, junto a los demás, llevaron a Fionna a su cama y, cuando el vampiro ya la había depositado sobre la cama, Gumball y Cake comenzaron a cuestionarlo a la vez.

-Marshall, ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Gumball.

-Solo vine a visitar a Fionna y la encontré tirada en la cocinan, yo no le hice nada- dijo Marshall.

-¡No es cierto!, ¡Yo se que le habrás hecho algo!- acusaba Cake.

-Nopi- dijo BMO metiéndose en su conversación/interrogatorio- Marshall no hizo nada-

-¿Y cómo lo sabes BMO?- pregunto el Gumball.

-Pues, BMO vio que el tipo que le atacó caminaba y Marshall jamás camina, siempre flota- aclaró BMO con una carita de felicidad.

Los demás, incluyendo Marshall, vieron a BMO con cara de "What?" mientras que el príncipe Flama se encontraba cerca de Fionna para proveerle un poco de calor y los hijos de Cake se encontraban durmiendo al otro costado de la chica.

Gumball, se acercó y tomo sus signos vitales, aliviándose de que la chica todavía seguía viva pero aun asi le preocupaba lo que le había pasado.

-¡Hey!, encontré esto- dijo BMO trayendo consigo un pedazo de hielo.

Todos sabían de quien podía pertenecer ese hielo, y antes de salir corriendo hacia su guarida, Gumball los detuvo.

-Esperen, no pueden ir así como así, deberían formar un plan- dijo Gumball.

-Si podemos y eso vamos a hacer- dijo Marshall.

-Mínimo, Príncipe Flama, quédate aquí- dijo Gumball- necesito que provees un poco de calor al cuerpo de Fionna- agrego al ver como el otro se iba a quejar.

-Entonces, nosotros iremos- dijo Marshall retirándose junto con Cake, llevándose bien por primera vez.

Ambos fueron al Reino Helado a confrontar a la Reina Helada; mientras que Gumball comenzaba a investigar lo que le había pasado a Fionna.

-Mientras en el Reino Helado-

-Es un buen día, ¿no crees lo mismo, Gunter?- dijo la Reina Helada tomando un poco de té frío.

-Wenk- contestó Gunter tratando de tomar té de su vaso de cristal

Gunter había logrado levantar su vaso e iba a tomar un sorbo cuando entraron Marshall y Cake sorpresivamente por la puerta/ventana.

-¡Reina Helada!- exclamo Cake.

-¡Oigan!, ¡Hicieron que Gunter rompiera el vaso!- se quejo la Reina.

-Wenk- dijo desaminado Gunter al ver su vaso destruido en el suelo.

-Bien, ¿Qué quieren?- preguntó la Reina Helada.

-¿¡Qué le hiciste a Fionna?!- gritó Cake.

-¿Qué le paso a la mocosa?- preguntó la mujer.

- No lo sabemos, simplemente no despierta- dijo Marshall.

-Que bueno, ahora esa mocosa no se volverá a meter en mi camino- dijo la Reina.

-¿¡Tu lo hiciste, verdad?!- acusó Cake.

-Mira, aunque me gustaría decir que fue culpa mía, esta vez no le he hecho nada a la niña el día de hoy- dijo la Reina- además, he estaba aquí desde la mañana disfrutando una taza de té con Gunter, ¿No es así, Gunter?-.

-Wenk- dijo Gunter.

-¿Y qué me dices sobre esto?- dijo Marshall a la Reina Helada, mostrándole el pedazo de cristal.

-Por favor, todo mi reino esta hecho de hielo, asi que cualquiera pudo haber agarrado ese pedazo y haberlo dejado ahí- contestó la Reina

Viendo que realmente la Reina Helada no era la culpable, ambos se retirar de su casa e ir con Gumball para saber si este ya tenía una solución. Al llegar fueron recibidos por BMO y el príncipe Flama, que se encontraban en el piso abajo del cuarto.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto Marshall.

-Gumball sacó a BMO y al príncipe Flama para poder examinar más a fondo lo que le paso a Fionna- dijo BMO.

-….Examinar….- dijo al aire Marshall.

-Chicos, ya pueden subir- les dijo Gumball.

Estos al subir vieron que todo el cuarto seguía igual aunque al ver la cara sombría/preocupada de Gumball, no pudieron evitar preocuparse.

-Ya descubrí lo que le paso a Fionna- dijo Gumball.

-¿Y qué le ha pasado?- preguntó Cake.

-Lo que le paso a Fionna es que…- comenzó el dulce príncipe pero fue interrumpido por un terremoto en todo el Reino, inclusive el Reino Helado. Pasado unos minutos, el temblor cesó y los chicos decidieron a averiguar lo que había pasado.

Al llegar a la entrada principal de la casa/árbol, todos vieron algo que los dejo shockeados.

-¿Pero…. Qué… diablos….?- dijo Marshall.

.

.

.

Aika-chan. Bueno eso es todo, espero que le haya gustado y si tienen alguna cosa que preguntarme o en algo me equivoque o algo por el estilo, me lo dejan como review o como PM. MATTA NEE!.


	2. Chapter 2

Aika-chan. Buenas! Pues les traigo el nuevo capítulo, y contestando a sus review:

**Blackoctubre**: a ti ya te conteste en cuando nos vimos, asi que no creo que sea necesario volver a decirte.

**Emathevampireprincess**: pues va a ser ambos :D, aunque tratare de enfocarme en el Fiolee

.

.

.

Capítulo 2

En el reino de Ooo, Finn y Marceline estaban en casa del primero, y pasaban tiempo de calidad juntos, como pareja.

Estos dos llevaban 1 año saliendo y, aunque en un principio Jake no aprobaba la relación, todo iba de maravilla, pero la única que todavía no aceptaba esa relación era la Dulce Princesa, para confusión de Finn y fastidio en Marceline.

-Oye, Finn- llamó Marceline.

-¿Qué pasa, Marcy?- preguntó Finn, pero no recibió respuesta- ¿Marceline?-.

-¿Por qué me escogiste por sobre las demás princesas?- preguntó Marceline.

-Marcy- llamó Finn- ya te he dicho porque; es porque tú eres la única a la que no tengo que impresionar por las acciones de aventurero; tú me ves como soy en realidad, me vez como Finn, el humano, en vez de verme como un héroe aventurero- aclaró.

Por cada palabra que decía el chico, Marceline se sonrojaba un poco y, cuando este ya había terminado de hablar, volteo a ver a Finn y vio que este le regalaba una sonrisa que profesaba amor, mientras Finn ponía una mano en la mejilla de la otra.

Finn acercó su cara a la de Marceline e inició un beso suave y amoroso, sacándole un sonrojo más profundo a la chica; el contacto, en un principio, era tranquilo pero después de unos segundos, se volvió más profundo y pasional, teniendo que Marceline poner sus brazos alrededor del chico mientras que Finn puso su otra mano en la espalda de Marceline, acercando más la chica a su pecho.

Al terminar el beso, ambos se separaron un poco para poder verse a los ojos y juntaron sus frentes, cerraron sus ojos y entrelazaron sus manos.

-Te amo, Finn- dijo Marceline sonrojada.

-También te amo, Marcy- contesto Finn con un pequeño sonrojo y una sonrisa.

Se quedaron unos minutos asi, luego se separaron y se sentaron uno al lado del otro; se quedaron asi hasta que ambos se durmieron, Marceline tenía su cabeza en el hombro de Finn mientras que el chico tenía su cabeza encima del de la chica.

Al día siguiente, Marceline despertó entre los brazos de Finn, teniendo su cara en el pecho del chico, y comenzó a moverse para poder despertar al chico pero vio que tenía un rostro tranquilo asi que estuvo tentada a no despertarlo, decidió acariciar la mejilla del otro pero sintió que esta se encontraba fría y comenzó a preocuparse ya que su cuerpo se encontraba igual de frío.

-¿Finn?- llamó Marceline pero no recibió una respuesta.

Marceline comenzó a mover el cuerpo de chico, intentando despertarlo, pero el chico no se movía ni respondía, así que decidió llamar a la Dulce Princesa y a Jake.

-Hola, Finn, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó la Dulce Princesa.

-Ven a casa de Finn, trae a Jake contigo-dijo Marceline para luego colgar.

La Dulce Princesa, al haber escuchado el tono preocupado de Marceline, además de que la chica se encontraba en casa de Finn, le pidió a Mentita que llamara a Arcoíris, que se encontraba con Jake y sus hijos, para que le dijera que fueran a la casa del árbol.

En el camino a la casa, se encontró con Jake, Arcoíris y sus hijos, y con la Princesa Flama. Al llegar, cuando iba a tocar la puerta, esta se abrió mostrando a Marceline y los 4 vieron que la chica parecía intranquila.

-Marceline, tranquila- dijo la Dulce Princesa- ahora, dime, ¿qué ha pasado?- preguntó.

-Es Finn, no se despierta- dijo Marceline.

Todos subieron al cuarto de Finn y Jake, y vieron como Finn dormía pacíficamente, la Dulce Princesa se acercó y comenzó a cuestionar a Marceline sobre si el chico había actuado diferente.

-Hermanito…-susurró Jake mientras veía a sus hijos en la cama junto con Finn.

La Princesa Flama veía preocupadamente al humano, luego vio hacia Marceline con unos ojos acusadores.

-Por tu culpa…- comenzó a decir la Princesa Flama- es por tu culpa que esto le haya pasado a Finn- acusó la chica contra la vampiresa.

-Calma, Princesa Flama- dijo la Dulce Princesa- no es culpa de Marceline- defendió la chica.

Mientras las 2 princesas seguían discutiendo, Marceline se hundía en la tristeza, ya que pensaba que la Princesa Flama tenía razón.

-_"Es mi culpa"_- pensaba Marceline-_"si hubiera cuidado más a Finn, esto no hubiera pasado; nos habían dicho de que tener una relación podría ser malo, pero aun así los ignoramos"_-se decía- _"aunque…si lo transformara, él podría sobrevivir….incluso si ya no pudiera volver a salir al sol….el podrá seguir viviendo… conmigo…"_- pensó Marceline acercándose a Finn.

-Marceline, ¿qué haces?- preguntó la Dulce Princesa.

-Si muerdo a Finn, el podrá vivir- dijo Marceline- además vivirá el mismo tiempo que nosotros-aclaró.

-¡No dejaré que muerdas a mi hermano!- gritó Jake.

-Cálmense- dijo la Dulce Princesa- Marceline, debe de haber otras soluciones- trató de convencer la chica.

-¡Pero no estás segura de que tu solución pueda funcionar!- dijo Marceline- ¡en cambio, si lo muerdo, es seguro de que él viva!-.

-Marceline…-dijo la Dulce Princesa tristemente.

-Además, no necesito su permiso para morder a alguien- comentó Marceline.

Marceline se acercó, rápidamente, a la cama y trató de llegar a Finn pero fue detenida por Jake y la Princesa Flama.

-¡Aléjate de él, vampira!- gritó la Princesa Flama.

Antes de que Marceline pudiera quitarlos del camino, se sintió un terremoto por todo el reino; al pasar unos minutos, el terremoto se detuvo y los presentes pudieron levantarse y asomarse por la ventana.

En frente de dicha ventana, en frente de la casa/árbol estaba…

Otra casa/árbol, idéntica en la que se encontraban.

Salieron de dicha casa y cuando llegaron al suelo, vieron como de la otra casa salía otro grupo igual al suyo, e hizo que ambos grupos se congelaran mientras veían lo que tenían al frente.

-¿Pero… qué diablos…?-exclamó Marshall.

.

.

.

Aika-chan. Si tienen una pregunta, no duden en preguntarme. Aunque quisiera preguntarles:

¿Sigo llamando a la Dulce Princesa como "Dulce Princesa" o mejor la pongo como "Princesa Bubblegum"?.

MATTA NEE.


End file.
